masacre, una sombra mas
by Devidfenrir
Summary: se inicia una masacre y un debil es visitado por un viejo amigo. apoyame : / www. p a t r e o n .com / be Pa tro n? u 23709976
1. Chapter 1

Masacre

Me encontraba oculto en el deposito de basura escuchando los disparos, habían unos sujetos disparando a diestra y siniestra, a los que habían sido mis compañeros, no tenía amigos ni novia así que no sentía nada aunque si algo de miedo que me encontraran esos tipos pero entre mi soledad entre el resonar de los disparos algo respiro, no podía saber que era pero no era nada conocido lo que me acompañaba ya que aquello hacia un ruido viscoso cuando exhalaba

– sí que estas solo – dijo con una voz extraña

– Algo – respondí

Soltó una risa ligera y después entre la penumbra me dejo ver su forma, aquello era alguien esquelético que me veía o algo así ya que todo era piel oscura a excepción de su nariz esquelética

– y dime chico porque te reprimes? – Pregunto

– a que te refieres? – conteste

– bueno, tu puedes vencerlos tienes lo necesario – dijo

– No entiendo – debía tener miedo de aquello pero no sentía nada incluso los disparos ya no me importaban

– vamos chico, tu eres un asesino solo que te retienes – dijo, aquello me miro muy fijo

– tuviste una infancia basura y ni hablar de lo que paso después de eso – añadió, comprendí un poco lo que decía pero no le vi demasiada importancia al pasado

– oye chico no quieres ir contra esos tipos? – pregunto

– No – replique

– oh…..no quieres detenerlos antes de que arruinen lo que te gusta? – pregunto

– no sé de qué hablas – dije

– Vamos, sabes que te gusta la escuela, la iglesia es a donde irán después de volar este lugar – dijo

– como volarla? Tienen explosivos – repuse

– sí, cargan con unos bastante poderosos – dijo

– pero la policía vendrá no? – aquello negó con la cabeza

– uno de ellos es el hijo del jefe policial, si vienen será después de que haga explosión – dijo, no sabía en que serviría yo pero no podía dejar que destruyeran lo que me gustaba

– y que puedo hacer? – pregunte

– Bueno chico te puedo ayudar – dijo

– cómo? – Me toco el hombro

– tienes el potencial yo te daré un empujón más – dijo

– Está bien – aquello se aproximó a mí y me incrusto su garra en mi pecho dejándome inconsciente

Desperté un momento después sintiéndome muy diferente, escuchaba los disparos y solo abrí el depósito de basura saliendo

– estás listo? – Pregunto

– Si – me limpie la basura de la ropa y camine al interior, para ser un día escolar habían vidrios rotos, casilleros agujerados y un par de alumnos tirados claramente muertos

– Valla que tienes trabajo – comento

– sí, y dónde están? – Pregunte

– Pues sigue el sonido y los encontraras – contesto, solo asentí y camine.

Por el corredor miraba y en esa parte no se escuchaba nada por ello solo me mantenía observando

– Podría ir por cada uno pero esto es más interesante además me espera un festín más grande al final si te dejo a ti – dijo, al andar encontré más cadáveres. Al paso de un tiempo me vi al frente del salón de clases de ciencias donde por la ventana mire cuerpos oscuros y agua regada por todas partes

– estos tipos si están locos – comento, habían quemado a algunos dejándolos encerrados en el aula, la puerta tenia llave y parecía que ya tenían rato muertos

– y supongo que los policías no entraran – dije

– No, ellos entraran cuando la escuela vuele – dijo

– Entiendo – continúe adelante

Recorrí el primer piso hallando más muertos, al tipo raro de lentes de mis clases, al otro tipo de lentes incluso al que recién se había hecho una cirugía en los ojos, sin embargo, entre el silencio del primer piso encontré sentado apoyado en la pared al pequeño tomas con una navaja enterrada en el cuello, conocía al pobre chico porque era quien me compartía de su comida en los almuerzos y ahora se encontraba muerto pero antes lo cortaron de todas partes

– era tu amigo? – pregunto

– Algo así – dije

Con cuidado cerré sus ojos y retire la navaja de su cuerpo

– espero que tu madre no se enferme después de esto –

Con un motivo sostuve el arma y continúe adelante buscándolos, el número de cuerpos aumentaban y ninguno parecía haber sobrevivido en aquellos minutos pero me alegre ya que muchos pudieran haber escapado a tiempo, en los pisos de arriba aún se oían unos disparos

– Esto sí que está mal – comento, en mi andar aquello me detuvo

– revisa debajo de esa mochila – dijo

– qué es? – pregunte

– Solo levántala –

Con precaución patee la mochila con agujeros y debajo había una máscara de cara cortada con las letras world is mine

– quieres que la use? – pregunte

– Es tu decisión – repuso

Me la coloque enseguida

– y para qué es esta cosa? – pregunte

– pues hace las cosas mes emocionantes – me rasque la cabeza y suspire

– Bien – proseguí mi búsqueda y a la distancia escuche una voz

– Bien, me divertiré y ustedes observaran – dijo

De pronto se escuchó el grito de una mujer, llegue rápido a la biblioteca donde un chino obeso que recordaba de los tipos que eran molestados por unas chicas de grado superior

– Ahora chúpalo pero no me muerdas – dijo apuntando a la chica en la cabeza

– s…si –

no sabía bien que decir de ese bastardo, desde el borde miraba algunos cuerpos desangrándose entre ellos igual estaba una maestra de literatura quien tenía un disparo en la cabeza y otra más en la entrepierna, sujete la navaja y caminando despacio llegue a sus espaldas

– acabemos con esto – dije

– que….-

Sin perder tiempo raje su garganta de lado a lado, la chica hincada se arrastró y el obeso volteo a verme y con la fuerza que le sobraba quiso levantar su arma para dispararme pero con un puñetazo golpee la navaja haciendo que se clavara más y cayó al suelo manchando con su sangre todo, miraba el techo en tanto le quite la escopeta corta y también una pistola

– Salgan – dije, el obeso había dejado una maleta a su costado

– Vallan afuera, con cuidado –

Abrí la maleta y traía consigo munición de las armas además de gasolina en unas botellas, la levante y la cargue disparando al techo

– fuera! –

Ellos entendieron y con cuidado comenzaron a salir en dirección a la puerta cercana y algunos otros brincaron por las ventanas

– las cosas sí que mejoraron – comento aquello

Corte cartucho y camine hacia el resto del piso que me faltaba revisar

Más tarde después de sacar los que quedaban en el primer piso subí al segundo, ahí el ambiente era peor que el primero, más cadáveres y cosas llenas de agujeros, en el aire se podía oler el aroma a pólvora, gasolina, y a cabello quemado, sin decir nada más continúe

Mire dentro de los salones y el sonido de los disparos empezaron de nuevo, sin detenerme fui siguiendo el ruido hasta el pasillo que tenía vista hacia el patio trasero donde mire a micke un gay demasiado conocido aunque a diferencia del obeso este era popular y muy poco se metían con él por los problemas que causaba hacerlo

Él tenía un fusil ligero con el que disparaba hacia el interior de un salón donde salían gritos de terror, sin dudar me fui acercando sosteniendo la escopeta corta

– Hey – saludo

Salude con la cabeza

– Ya casi acabo – añadió, me fui aproximando y levante el arma

– y todavía sigues con esa mascara? – pregunto

Asentí

– ya están las bombas en el sótano? – pregunto

Baje el cañón y dispare en su pierna, soltó un grito de dolor cayendo al suelo apretando la herida

– por…por qué? – pregunto, quiso sujetar su arma pero la patee

– Parece que te has portado mal – levante el cañón y dispare a la ventana que arrojo pedazos de cristal por todas partes

– estamos bien ahora – añadió

Baje la escopeta y le dispare en la otra pierna y su grito no se hizo esperar

– ayuda! – Exclamo

– me están matando! – grito

Deje el arma en el suelo y camine hasta el

– que….que harás? – pregunto

– Nada – sin problema alguno lo levante de su ropa y lo coloque en el borde de la ventana, de entre sus ropas saque una granada cosa que me impresiono además de unos desagradables dildos con sangre que tire por lo asqueroso que era

– ayuda! – grito al aire

– por favor! – añadió

– Valla bastardo – bramo la sombra

– me….me dispararas? – pregunto

– Creo que es poco por lo que has hecho – dije

– Pero siempre decías que volabas en libertad como una mariposa así que se libre –

Levante sus piernas y lo deje ir, me asome rápido mirando como movía sus manos queriendo sujetarse de algo solo que se estrelló como una mariposa en un parabrisas, su cráneo se abrió

– Esperaba más – comente

Retrocedí y levante el fusil

– Esto se ve genial – dije colocándola dentro de la maleta y volví a recoger la escopeta

– Si hay alguien vivo quédese quieto hasta que les avise –

Sin temor fui por el segundo en ese piso ya que una explosión se hizo presente cuando micke volaba

El segundo piso era donde se encontraba el salón de arte, era en donde me gustaba pasar la tarde estudiando y practicando, pero igual estaba la clase de cálculo que era difícil pero emocionante, supongo que era otra cosa que debía proteger

No muy tarde me vi escuchando otra explosión solo que esta fue más grande que hizo resonar el suelo

– este si trajo dinamita o un pedazo de ello – dijo la sombra

– Sí, espero ver quien de la escuela es ahora – dije

Otra explosión se hizo presente y las ventanas se rompieron por el estallido. Entre las explosiones escuche una risa bastante maniaca, no recordaba esa risa de nadie pero daba igual, el ruido continuaba pero no había gritos de auxilio lo que me hizo perder un poco la esperanza que lograra ver a sobrevivientes, la risa se había más fuertes a cada paso y mirando por los hoyos encontré a otro esta vez la pareja de micke, ese era elgeb otro gay intocable dentro de la escuela y según había escuchado hacia fiestas y conocía a artistas, tenía hincados a unos chicos que tenían cubiertos los ojos y más manos atadas pero uno de ellos tenía un petardo dentro de su boca con la mecha encendida, lo que paso después fue que estallo y la quijada del chico voló por el aire mientras los oídos de los otros sangraron y aquel se carcajeo como un loco, fue desagradable ver la sangre volar, aquello miraba y olfateo

– eso quedaría bien en mi tapiz – comento

– Venga chico – sin detenerme me vi al pie del cadáver

– ya está la bomba? – pregunto

Solo asentí

– Que bien, ya espero ver como vuela esto – dijo

– solo déjame acabar con esto y subimos a ayudar al jefe – añadió

– porque no hablas? – pregunto

La sombra me toco el hombro

– Déjame darte una mano – susurro en mi oído

Tire el arma del suelo y lo mire a los ojos

– oye te cambiaste de ropa? – pregunto, negué y comencé a moverme

Una velocidad increíble se apodero de mí, de la maleta saque las botellas de gasolina que abrí enseguida y las derrame encima de elgeb quien parecía petrificado, le retire las armas y saque los petardos que tenía en su abrigo, en total eran 20 de un tamaño considerable, sin embargo, suficiente para mí, con delicadeza fui acodándolas por todos su cuerpo metiéndolos en sus orificios corporales que por ironía de la vida entraron bien, lo levante y lo lleve a la ventana principal, lo que parecía velocidad desapareció y el me vio escupiendo el petardo en su boca

– que…que paso? – pregunto

De la maleta saque un encendedor

– Me pregunto que estallara primero, pero también si alguien te reconocerá después de esto….bueno salúdame a tu pareja –

Encendí la llama y la arroje a su cuerpo que ilumino el pasillo, gritaba y corrió en mi dirección pero lo patee y retrocedió

– ayuda! Me quemo! –

Algo en sus gritos me causo una molestia

– oye déjame enseñarte algo – dijo la sombra que movió las manos y unos minutos después elgeb tuvo una explosión en el trasero seguido de otras más, no obstante, no hubo sonido alguno todo ocurrió en silencio

Aquel cuerpo de atleta gay quedo como pedazos de carne quemada en medio del pasillo

– eso si quedara excelente en mi papel tapiz – dijo señalando el montón de carne

– y dijo algo mientras explotaba? – Pregunte

– lo normal, pidió clemencia y ayuda – contesto

– Bueno, creo que iré a ver el sótano – dije

Volví al lugar donde libere a los atados y también indique salir a los que aún quedaban vivos después solo comencé a bajar


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Cualquiera en una situación igual sentiría miedo, asco, odio, yo solo lo veía como un día cualquiera en un lugar donde me gustaba estar, el caos aún se escuchaba y los que debían entrar a socorrer estaban afuera sin intervenir

– Me gustaría tener una televisión ahora mismo, ya llegaron los medios y están reportando – dijo

– enserio? – Pregunte

– Sí, ya hay bastante gente mirando esto – replico con alegría

– Y ya la policía estima que no habrá muchos sobrevivientes – dijo

Solo asentí sonriendo

– Entonces me queda bastante por jugar – agregue

– Sí, eso es lo bueno – bramo feliz

Llegue a la puerta del sótano, nunca había estado ahí ya que no tuve asunto alguno por ello me sentía algo raro al estar abriendo la puerta, las luces estaban apagadas así que entre la oscuridad baje las escaleras sosteniéndome del barandal, olía a humedad y también a cable quemado

– Sí que les gusta el fuego – comento

Solo gemí y continúe andando, me pregunte si ellos tenían miedo o algún tipo de remordimiento, era raro que hicieran todo el derramamiento de sangre sin un motivo y por qué debía ser algo poético ya que algunos de ellos tenían una vida bastante alegre a excepción del gordo ese si era molestado pero volverse el problema no fue la solución, sin darle más importancia llegue hasta el piso donde camine deslizando los pies concentrándome por escuchar donde estaría el dueño de la máscara

– y tú sabes quién es el tipo? – pregunte a la sombra que era más oscura que las tinieblas presentes

– por qué no? Si colocara a cada uno en una lista el estaría en el puesto tres de los bastardos – dijo

– por qué? – pregunte

– le gusta matar animales, quemar casas y le ayuda a su papa en su trabajo – dijo

– como lo ayuda? – Pregunte

– ya sabes a eliminar a la competencia – respondió

– oh, eso suena mal – dije

– No para mí –

Caminando escuche el tintineo de un destornillador y cambie de dirección

La máscara era un poco molesta de usar ya que el borde de los ojos era demasiado pequeño y no tenía orificios en la nariz así que el sudor se acumulaba derramándose sobre mi quijada, en medio de toda esa oscuridad encontré a un tipo mover una linterna mientras movía un celular

– Parece que el bastardo tiene dinero – bramo aquello

Levante la escopeta y el tipo apenas se movía del lugar

– Les dije que cuando terminara iría con ustedes –

Se quitó los audífonos en tanto tenia apuntada el arma a su cabeza, su expresión alegre se borró

– q…quién eres? – pregunto

Moví el arma indicando que se alejara de la bomba y entendió rápido, dejo el celular en el suelo mientras la luz de la linterna reboto en el muro

\- e…eres de la policía? – pregunto

Negué con la cabeza y dispare al celular que se hizo trizas

– o…oye podemos arreglarlo – dijo

– mi padre tiene mucho dinero si me dejas ir te pagare mucho – dijo

Su cara se me hizo familiar pero no sabía bien en donde la había visto aunque su voz me recordó al tipo de los anuncios durante la mañana

– eres…..eres el tipo del radio no? – pregunte

– si….y tú quién eres? – Pregunto

– cómo te llamas? – conteste

– Soy Alberto – dijo

El tipo era un latino y lo reconocí, él era la persona que organizaba fiestas bastante grandes y conciertos donde invitaba a todos los de la escuela, sin embargo, el truco era que los perros fueran sus bufones y por perros me refería a los que estuvieran debajo de él y moviendo el tablero me di cuenta que su mejor amigo era el hijo del jefe de los policía de la ciudad cosa que me dio un poco de gracia

– y tus drogas? – pregunte

El tipo con nervios saco una pequeña bolsa de hierba, solo me eche a reír

– Desactiva las bombas – dije

– solo tenga esta y ya no se puede activar – dijo

Corte cartucho

– no quieras engañarme –

De la maleta saque la metralleta

– Vamos viejo –

El tipo me miro con odio, de su bolsa saco unas pinzas solo que Alberto no escondió bien su arma en su espalda la cual era claro que cuando me distrajera la usaría, corto los cables de la bomba y me miro

– La otra esta allá – dijo señalando detrás de mí

– Bien – aproxime el fusil a su cabeza

– Vamos –

Su plan se había arruinado y se levantó con sumo cuidado

Me llevo a la siguiente y así con otras diez colocadas en muros y pilares, las bombas eran parecidas a las que usaban los malos en las películas

– eres denny? O eres marco? – dijo

– No – dije

– nunca había oído tu voz, es raro que no te reconozca – dijo

– tengo una memoria buena con las voces – añadió

– Tal vez te mandaron por mí, me pregunto qué tonto quiere hacer enojar a mi padre – dijo

– pero por qué quieres desactivar las bombas? – Pregunto

– Vamos – lo empuje con el cañón

Era demasiado tener al hijo de algún mafioso delante, entre la repartición pude notar que él sabía lo que hacía y el daño por la explosión sería muy grande que derrumbaría el edificio completo

– Mi padre nos encontrara así que es mejor que me dejes ir – dijo

Al final lo hice recorrer todo el sótano en busca de las bombas y al final todas fueron desactivadas

– Ahora vamos arriba – dije

La sombra lo miraba

– Los depredadores humanos sí que son una buena comida – dijo

Subimos hasta el primer piso y se podía escuchar que aun disparaban

– Al menos ellos se han divertido – dijo

La sombra me toco el hombro

– lo llevaremos a otro lado – dijo

Asentí y con el mango del fusil golpee su cabeza y Alberto cayo inconsciente

– Ahora cárgalo y lo esconderemos para más tarde – dijo

El tipo se veía muy pesado además de que yo no era fuerte

– vamos levántalo –

Guarde el fusil y me incline colocando mis manos debajo y me levante quedando muy impresionado, Alberto que podía pesar más de cincuenta kilos era ligero como una pluma en mis brazos

– Ahora vamos – sin problema lo coloque en lo hombro andando fuera de la escuela

Nos alejamos rápidamente y llegue hasta una alcantarilla abierta donde lo deje y la selle con un tronco grande

– eso bastara – dije

– Si –

Con eso solo sobraba buscar al resto de terroristas

Mi velocidad también se vio incrementada ya que en cuestión de minutos cruce kilómetros y no me sentía cansado, subí hasta el tercer piso teniendo más confianza y el valor se fue hasta las nubes, tenía el fusil y la escopeta en ambas manos

– Esto se pondrá mejor – bramo muy feliz o eso es lo que me pareció ya que al solo tener una nariz esquelética como rasgo era difícil de determinar

El tercer piso era el peor escenario, quien estuviera ahí tenía la manía que cortar a las personas y teniendo en consideración que algunos fueron desmembrados era alguien muy loco. Cargue munición y cuando tenía lo suficiente en mis manos trote por los pasillos

Con un ambiente lleno de tensión y ruidos extraños observaba con rapidez las aulas, hasta que en el pasillo encontré a una chica negra de cabello liso con una clase de espada

– Sí que las katanas son fáciles de conseguir – comento la sombra

– oye ya están las bombas? – preguntó en voz alta, solo asentí

– Que bien, ya estoy ansioso por ir a la iglesia – añadió

Se miraba demasiado relajada para tener una fila de brazos desmembrados cerca de ella

– entonces esperemos a Lucy para ir con shuu –

– y que hay de los otros? – pregunto

Negué con la cabeza

– porque no hablas? Te paso algo? – pregunto, solo volví a negar

– No eres Alberto – levanto su katana

– que paso con él? – pregunto

– Ahora chico te enseñare algo genial – movió una mano

Levante las armas pero ella fue demasiado rápido y clavo la espada en mi estómago dejándome en shock unos segundos antes de darme cuenta que no me dolía incluso no sentía ningún cambio en mí, sonreí levantando la escopeta colocando el cañón en su brazos

– que….que eres? – pregunto asustada

Solo asentí y dispare haciendo que su brazo volara por el aire seguido de un grito de dolor, ella se apartó soltando la katana mientras apretaba la gran herida, en sus ojos note miedo en tanto solo segundos recargue y camine hacia ella, me toque donde ella me había enterrado la espada pero no tenía herida alguna solo mi ropa con un agujero, la sangre manchaba el suelo y ella comenzó a correr

No sabía que sucedía pero debía terminarlo, la perseguí por el largo del pasillo y volví a disparar hiriéndola en la pierna

– ayuda! – grito

La cantidad de sangre derramada era demasiada por lo que gire hacia la sombra

– oye por que no muere? – pregunte

– Ese es mi encanto – contesto

algo extraño era que el pasillo parecía no tener un final ya que ella corrió más de cien metros y aun había piso por el que continuar, guarde la escopeta y saque el fusil con el que apretando el gatillo deje salir una ráfaga, la sangre en su espalda se hizo notar y cayó al suelo gimiendo

– por favor no me mates – dijo

Se dio la vuelta y levanto la mano que le quedaba

– No lo volveré a hacer – dijo

Supongo que quería parecer adorable pero la sangre que le salía de la boca era desagradable, mirándola bien sabía que me trataría de golpear con una patada así que le dispare en ambas haciendo que gritara más

– oye no me mates, déjame ir tengo mucho por hacer –

se podría decir que era su manera de pedir clemencia, deje el fusil en el suelo

– Llama a una ambulancia – dijo

Saque la escopeta y la volví a cargar

– no me importa porque lo has hecho, traumas, problemas, eso ya da igual nada cambia lo que hiciste…..en vez de solucionar el problema te volviste el problema y eso es el error más grande –

apunte y como la primera vez hice que sus miembros se separaran del cuerpo, ella gritaba mucho y la sangre manchaba todo, el espacio donde estábamos tampoco tenía eco así que sus gritos se ahogaban pronto

Al final solo quedaba un torso con una cabeza que aun gritaba

– Con eso es suficiente – dije

Aquello se mantenía apoyado en el muro

– Bueno – movió sus dedos esqueléticos

Aquello que sucedió fue que todo regreso al momento que ella empuño su katana

– que paso con él? – pregunto

Retrocedí y ahí fue el momento, su brazo salió disparado a una pared junto a la katana, grito de inmediato, seguido de aquello fue un trozo de su pierna lo que la hizo caer al suelo

– ayuda! –

Sangre que provenía de su espalda mancho todo el suelo pero su dolor no se detuvo, pronto sus piernas se tiñeron de carme y no hubo ningún solo disparo

– Vámonos – dije

La siguiente seria la chica llamada Lucy.

Los gritos recorrían los pasillos hasta que simplemente se silencio

Una media hora después llegue a la biblioteca, donde una chica de lentes amontonaba cuerpos y su cara me hizo reconocerla, ella tenía cierta fama de chica pura aunque se había acostado con bastantes chicos y chicas y también había tenido un intento fallido de suicidio, no muy lejos tenía un bidón de gasolina

– oh….espérame un momento – dijo

Entre a la biblioteca y todo era igual una morgue, suspire

– ahora si se no tendré que hacer tarea de nuevo – dijo

Después de acomodar un par de cuerpos más fue por el bidón de gasolina que recogió del suelo, mirando bien note bastantes casquillos en el suelo y no había gran daño en el inmueble lo que me hizo deducir que uso alguna arma con silenciador, sin embargo, tuvo ayuda extra, ella roció los cuerpos pero antes de que terminara la aparte tirando el bidón

– Que rudo – comento

– ya quieres hacerlo? No sería mi primera vez haciéndolo con un muerto a mi lado –

Sonreí y la empuje

– quieres ver otro truco? – pregunto

Solo asentí y aquello solo hizo un ruido raro

\- ya está, que lo haga – dijo

– Enciéndelos – dije

Apuntando

– quién eres? – pregunto

– No eres Alberto – añadió

– Enciéndelos –

Ella con el mismo miedo de los otros saco un encendedor y camino despacio prendiendo la llama

– Hazlo –

Dejo caer el encendedor y esa llama toco el cuerpo encima y ella se cubrió pero no sucedió nada, no sucedió la combustión

– Vaya – brame

Lucy miraba asombrada y repitió lo mismo dos veces más pero nada se calentó

– Vámonos – dijo la sombra

– qué? Y ella? – pregunte

– olvidas mi encanto? – dijo

Solo asentí y me di la vuelta

Un segundo después escuche que ella cortó cartucho

– no se quien seas pero eres estúpido – dijo

Quise voltear pero la sombra solo apunto hacia adelante

– Salúdame a la bastarda de tu madre –

Sin prestarle atención continúe, sin embargo, ella disparo y la bala paso al costado de mi cabeza impactando en la pared y el pasillo se ilumino, voltee de reojo y Lucy estaba cubierta en llamas completamente

– No me gusta mucho la carne con sabor a carbón – dijo

Lucy corrió a la ventana que abrió y nunca imagine ver a un cuerpo explotar desde el interior fue algo poético por así decirlo

– Lo malo de los humanos son sus entrañas – añadió

A pesar del daño aún estaba viva moviéndose

Y ese piso quedo en un ambiente sepulcral


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

No encontré más sobrevivientes en mi recorrido por lo que me dejaba claro que solo quedarían los últimos terroristas reunidos

Caminando llegue hasta las ventanas que tenían la vista al frente de la escuela y ahí habían chicos muertos, ellos habían estado allí pidiendo ayuda al exterior pero fueron asesinados mientras lo hacían, di un vistazo y era una gran multitud presente la que permanecía delante. Policías, ambulancias, cámaras y gente que era retenida por la policía que simplemente estaba quieta, me aparte un momento y dispare a los vidrios, sin cristales solo salude a las cámaras y volví a disparar pero ningún policía se movió de su lugar, el jefe de policías debía estar teniendo un largo día pensando en lo que diría al final

Las cosas se habían calmado mucho, algunos salones se encontraban cerrados y mire el interior pero parecía vacío y sin daño alguno, me aparte e iba a golpear el vidrio para abrir, no obstante, la cosa me toco el hombro

– los encerraron, por ahora vamos que me aburro – dijo

– como que los encerraron? – Pregunte

– supongo que cuando explotaran las bombas morirían enterrados o ese era el plan hasta que lo arruinaste – dijo

– Entiendo, bueno creo que es más seguro dejarlos ahí aunque da igual – con eso dicho camine

No podría decir que era un buen día pero me pregunte dónde habían quedado los profesores, recordaba haber visto a cuatro entre los cadáveres y sobraban diez que suponía seguían vivos y escondidos

– oye porque me ayudas? – pregunte mirándolo

Se echó a reír con fuerza y el suelo cimbro por su risa

– yo no te ayudo, solo que me estás dando una buena diversión y no hay nada mejor que estar en la acción que solo verlo…..ahora podría estar despellejándolos uno a uno o en parejas haciendo que vean como lo hago pero lo estás haciendo bien – dijo

Supuse que debía sentirme usado pero daba igual

– pero porque has venido? – pregunte

– Eso es diferente, bueno parece que una persona me llamo y luego fueron más hasta que te encontré a ti, con uno es suficiente pero tener a decenas es un buen motivante – dijo

– además una buena comida nunca se desperdicia –

Mas salones se encontraban cerrados, busque pero parecía que el que había estado ahí se retiró por lo que no me quedo más que subir al último piso

El ambiente al subir era demasiado oscuro y lleno de tensión, la temperatura era baja sumado que había agua tirada por todo el suelo

– Sí que hicieron un gran trabajo – comento, había sangre en las paredes y algunos charcos eran agua roja

– y donde estarán los cadáveres? Bueno lo sé – dijo, ya que el trabajo aun no concluía fui a buscarlo

El tiempo corría demasiado lento para mí y no encontré algún rastro en las aulas y el último lugar era la oficina de maestros que tenía una pequeña extensión de la dirección que llamábamos la oficina de castigo donde el encargado era el directo que tampoco había visto. Con el fusil en mano jugaba con el seguro hasta que el sonido de pasos me hizo detenerme y buscar la dirección, era alguien que corría con bastante rapidez y cuando tuve oportunidad lo comencé a seguir

Quien fuera me llevo a la oficina de maestros, entro y cerró la puerta demasiado rápido antes de ver quien era, me acomode la maleta y también la escopeta en la espalda, para cuando estaba listo me acerque a la puerta y estaba abierta por lo que gire la perilla mirando a bastantes caras conocidas, todos sentados tomaban café y a su lado sus armas, dos de los maestros que no debían haber llegado, el director, el hijo del policía llamado shuu a quien debía reconocer pero algo me lo impidió

– aún nos queda esperar a los otros – dijo el director

– Sí, ya vendrán – añadió shuu

– al menos ya están las bombas colocadas, esos tipos se han de estar divirtiendo – dijo el maestro de historia

Él era un tipo bastante liberal y solía criticar ciertos sucesos demasiado mal y colocaba al hombre blanco como un demonio siendo el uno pero nunca lo tome enserio, sentado los observaba

– quieres café Alberto? – pregunto el director, solo negué con la cabeza

– bueno, y se aprendieron el plan para ir a la iglesia? – pregunto shuu

– Si, no es tan difícil – dijo una profesora de filosofía

– Después de esto seremos recordados en los libros de historia como los mayores libertadores – añadió

– Si –

Entre ese ambiente de locura escuche unos pasos y voltee, del cuarto de detención salió una chica y otro recuerdo más me hizo inclinarme tocándome la cabeza porque la conocía pero no sabía cómo se llamaba

– Ya está listo – dijo

– oh, Roberto por que no vas a revisar – dijo el director, solo asentí y me levante

– deja tus armas descansa – añadió, no queriendo levantar sospechas hice caso y fue hasta el cuarto

Siendo acompañado por la chica mire pilas de cadáveres, todos acomodados y también un trapeador rojo que escurría

– nos costó trabajo cargar a todos aquí, lo demás fue limpiar – dijo con demasiada tranquilidad, sonreí un momento y solo asentí retornando

– sonrían a la cámara – dijo shuu

– Oye borra eso, no quiero dejar evidencia – añadió el director

– Esto es solo para mí y para Karen – dijo señalando a la chica

Mi cuerpo reacciono y me toque la cabeza

– está bien pero no pierdas ese teléfono porque si no estaremos en problemas – aquello comenzó a reír

– Alberto crees que ya vienen? – pregunto Karen

Deslice mi mano hasta el fusil y los mire

– creo que ya es tiempo de terminar –

Reaccionaron tarde y comencé a disparar, una de las ráfagas acertó en el cuello del director quien solo se apretó la herida y comenzó a correr, el maestro de historia quiso sacar la pistola de su funda pero sus brazos fueron heridos y cayó al suelo, shuu fue listo y pronto disparo hacia mi dirección pero me tire al suelo arrastrándome, me coloque la mochila y tome la escopeta, cubierto por el sillón algunas balas atravesaron, quedaban demasiados con vida en esa sala

La sombra permanecía en la pared con un brazo apoyado y observaba, con la escopeta en mano los rodee saliendo del peligro, los demás igual comenzaron a disparar y el relleno del sillón empezó a volar, no sabía que hacer pero de igual manera si me quedaba ahí ellos podrían matarme y se saldrían con la suya, respire lento y tome ambas armas, quedaban tres y dos supuse que ya habían muerto

Me calme un momento en medio de los estruendos, con los dedos en el gatillo espere un momento y me levante, con la escopeta dispare y acerté en el costado de la profesora mientras que con el fusil rafague todo acertando algunos disparos en Karen quien tiro su pistola con silenciador y se hinco dejando solo a shuu a quien le apunte con ambas, los maestros y el director aún estaban vivos desangrándose

– quién eres? – pregunto

Negué con la cabeza y camine hacia él, no sabía que hacer por lo que acerté una patada que lo derribo y tirado coloque el cañón de la escopeta sobre su cien

– Creo que esto es poco –

Me aparte y patee su cabeza dejándolo fuera

Para mi sorpresa ellos estaban vivos, al primero que revise fue al director quien seguía presionando su cuello y los recuerdos comenzaron a brotar, él había estado abusando de algunas chicas y todas menores de edad por lo que sonreí moviendo su quijada con el fusil

– Creo que tu frase era "garganta profunda" – en sus ojos pude notar que reconoció esas palabras, ya que seguían con vida fui quitándoles las armas y entre sus maletas halle cosas interesantes

En un maletín había cartuchos de dinamita de construcción, eran unos cartuchos demasiados gruesos, sin embargo, aquello se aproximó a mí

– oye déjamelos, no me quiero aburrir aun – dijo

–está bien, si quieres mételos en ese cuarto –

No sabía que es lo que pensaba pero hice caso y los fui arrastrando al cuarto tirándolo y al final fue a Erika

– quién eres? – pregunto

– No te conozco – dijo

Le bote dentro y camine a la puerta

– Creo que éramos amigos – me retire la máscara y cerré la puerta escuchando como gritaba mi nombre

– y ese? – pregunto la sombra apuntando a shuu

– De ese me encargo yo – solo asintió andando fuera, me coloque la máscara y guarde las armas en la maleta

Alguien golpeaba la puerta del cuarto de detención, era raro estar en la oficina de los maestros porque nunca tuve la oportunidad de entrar, era un lugar de descanso muy bueno pero no me podía quedar demasiado, fui por el altavoz y cuando ya lo tenía cargue a shuu en el hombro y salimos

Lo lleve a las escaleras que daban a la azotea de la escuela, los escalones y las paredes también se encontraban manchadas de sangre, con pasos lentos subimos y con la escopeta destroce la chapa, hacia un buen día y en pocas horas caería el atardecer, lo lleve cerca del borde y lo deje sentándome a observar el paisaje, le quite el celular

Había estado en esa escuela durante tres años, no era tan mala hasta ese día

El gordo del inicio lo reconocí enseguida por que no tuve gran contacto con él, como los otros pero shuu y Karen eran diferentes, fueron buenos conmigo a diferencia de los otros y supongo que le tenía cariño a Karen quien me gustaba y en ese momento se encontraba encerrada, shuu por otro lado era un amigo de la infancia quien me defendía de los abusivos cuando podía incluso cuando todo comenzó el y Karen me dejaron huir terminando en aquel basurero escondido con miedo

Pasaron algunos minutos y shuu despertó mirándome

– oye que pasa? – Pregunto

– arriba campeón – conteste apuntándole con el arma

– que….que quieres? – Pregunto

– nada, solo arriba – entendió enseguida y me miro

– quién eres? – pregunto

– no sería bueno que lo supieras – conteste

– Ahora vamos, que todos nos vean –

Lo empuje con la escopeta y caminamos a la vista de todos, tenía el altavoz sujeto y lo encendí

– Hola a todos – dije, aquellas cámaras se levantaron

– Espero que tengan un buen día, eso fue grosero – dije

– Creo que ya termino y deberían entrar aunque antes de eso quiero dar un discurso – el sonido del altavoz resonó con eco

– hoy en día como cualquiera puede ser un héroe también puede que muchos serán villanos, las personas han cambiado como los tiempos pero lo que se ha mantenido es la estupidez, hoy se pudo evitar todo esto pero ya ha sucedido y no se puede hacer nada más que castigar a los culpables, muchos han muerto pero nada los regresara – salude a algunos

– yo los he detenido por que la policía no lo ha hecho, ahora solo me queda decir que su jefe es un corrupto como los maestros que participaron, ahora queda en manos de la justicia – solté un par de disparos al aire

– Bien policía, francotiradores, bomberos, ambulancias, todo esto queda bajo su conciencia –

Solté el altavoz y me acerque a su oído

– Lo siento amigo – con una patada lo arroje al vacío en tanto retrocedí y algunos dispararon pero las balas no me dieron y baje rápido

Demasiado pronto llegue donde estaba Alberto quien ya estaba despierto y la sombra solo me miro

– creo que esto ya termino por ahora – dijo

– sí, y que pasara con él? – pregunte

– se me ocurrió algo mas así que me lo llevare – dijo

– entiendo –

– Por ahora ve a la escuela, solo dame lo que tengas – asentí

Le di la maleta con las armas, la máscara, el celular y también mi suéter junto al chaleco

– Bien mi amigo, hasta aquí termina el trabajo – dijo

– nos vemos –

Bajo al hoyo y lo tomo por la cabeza

– Tal vez sepas de mi pronto – camino arrastrándolo y desapareció de mi vista

Solo y en silencio retorne a la escuela, a la lejanía podía ver que los policías ya habían entrado, caminando unos policías me vieron y corrieron hacia mí, uno de ellos llevaba una pistola en la mano

– qué hacemos? – pregunto

– Dijo que matáramos a los vivos – contesto

El policía corto cartucho, sin embargo, de entre los alrededores salieron soldados que traían armas largas, la policía guardo la pistola y ellos se acercaron

– nosotros nos encargaremos desde aquí – dijo uno de los soldados

– Ahora vaya al frente – solo asintieron y los fui siguiendo, muchos policías igual se movieron al frente pero los dos me llevaron a una patrulla en especial

Espere dentro mientras llamaban al jefe, desde ahí miraba como los soldados iban sacando a la gente en filas escoltándolos hasta las ambulancias, pronto llego el padre de shuu quien traía las manos manchadas de sangre, el hablo con uno a la distancia y solo asintió andando, abrieron la puerta y solo me miro soltando un suspiro

– pero que estúpidos, es un sordomudo que vive cerca de mi casa – dijo

– Llévenselo, pero la próxima vez no hablen en voz alta o yo los matare – añadió apuntándoles

– Ahora busquen al bastardo de Alberto, ese niño pagara – dijo, los dos asintieron y me llevaron con los demás

El resto de todo aquello fue ser revisado y enviado a casa

Durante la noche me encontraba en casa junto a mis padres en la sala, era un ambiente de tensión cuando comenzaron las noticias


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogo

"hola a todos amigos, puede que me recuerden o tal vez no pero si no yo soy aquel que elimino a los terroristas

Bueno ahora los tengo aquí para mostrar que digo la verdad, cada uno de ellos hizo cosas malas y muchas de las muertes fueron horribles pero no se preocupen yo me encargue de castigarlos lo suficiente, son personas que ustedes conocen y aman pero antes de mostrarlos solo puedo decir que con armas o sin ellas lo hubieran hecho de todos modos, incluso había uno que quemo a sus víctimas, cada uno de ellos estará junto a las armas que uso"

Alberto se encontraba en una habitación entre la penumbra pero encendía la luz y la cabeza de cada uno se encontraban encima de una mesa de acero y a su costado tenían lo que usaron para matar

"no se preocupen ya mande el resto de los cuerpos a un departamento de investigación, la evidencia esta con ellos y pueden verificarla pero si no están convencidos espero que estos videos y fotografías les guste"

Iniciaron a reproducirse los videos que shuu tenía entre ellos el cómo se inició todo en el primer piso, lo sucedido en el segundo, el tercero y el ultimo dentro de la oficina de los maestros, después fueron fotos tomadas por ellos y Alberto camino hacia la cámara

"esto soy yo, saben quería explotar la escuela pero mientras lo hacia pensé que yo merecía toda la atención así que los fui borrando de la existencia a cada uno, eran demasiado tontos pero si quieren justicia también mande más información"

Mostro la mascara

"no los culpo si quieren hacer una visita a la policía o a mi padre, da igual porque ya está hecho y ahora queda hacerles recordar las armas no son las culpables sino estos locos y si el padre de este chico quiere algo que venga por mi"

Toco la cabeza de shuu

" eso es todo sigan con sus vidas"

Después de eso el noticiero continuo y aquella sombra estaban a mi lado

– Si me resulto útil – dijo

– Bueno chico creo ahora si es el adiós – me toco el pecho y el desapareció

A pesar de perder el habla conserve el oído, no muy tarde se escucharon autos muchos de ellos llegar y estacionarse en la casa de shuu, mis padres miraron por la ventana y corrieron hacia mi llevándome al sótano, pronto comenzó al sonido de disparos

– Los humanos aman tanto como odian, pero algo bueno es que siempre serán una fuente de comida y de premios – supongo que era de esperar a que sucediera, mi padre sujeto miraba por una pequeña ventana y fue por su escopeta

– Solo por si acaso la tendré lista – dijo

Era claro que empezaría una guerra en el pueblo, mafiosos, policías y ciudadanos, era claro que para él sería un festín y de alguna manera estando ahí comenzaba a tener culpa y demás cosas que fueron surgiendo como descargas por mi cuerpo

Fin

Hola a todos

Gracias por leer y seguirme

Pues he introducido a otro de esos entes negros, y que les parece? Tengo pensando en presentar a los otros en historias parecidas con muchas referencias a obras, al principio pensé en solo uno pero al desarrollarlo surgieron los otros que serían como sus hermanos o algo así

Y que historia quieren que sea modificada por estos tipos negros?

Me costó un poco al crearla por el desarrollo del prota ya que tenía pensado que fuera un psicópata reprimido pero al avanzar cambio mucho ya que según planee el seria al final el único que saldría vivo pero supongo que no puedo crear personajes tan malvados

Gracias por leer


End file.
